


"We'll See About The Boyfriend Thing"

by itsab



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cuties, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Multi, Nervous Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsab/pseuds/itsab
Summary: Peter is going to ask Y/N out! No, he is! He swears...
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 28





	"We'll See About The Boyfriend Thing"

**Author's Note:**

> This was written genderless.

“Hey, Y/N! Uh, hi, Y/N! So, you look nice today – no, you look great!” Peter Parker paused for a brief moment, unsure whether his use of the word ‘great’ was too enthusiastic. Was he coming off weird, too strong? “Yeah, great. I was wondering if you like coffee?” Peter closed his eyes and shook his head in disagreement to his own words, “No, that’s stupid! Peter, you’ve known Y/N your entire life, Y/N likes coffee!” He tried again, “D-Do you want to get some coffee, maybe, sometime… with me?”

In his small apartment bedroom, the fifteen-year-old student (and secret New York vigilante) was practicing what he was going to say tomorrow. Tomorrow, was what Peter had decided to deem the ‘big day’ – the day he asked his long-time friend, Y/N, out on a date. If he was being honest with himself, Peter would admit that he has liked Y/N for many years now. Whilst their friendship began on their first day of elementary school, when Peter pushed over a boy who was teasing Y/N, he truly began to ‘like-like’ Y/N on their second day, when Y/N physically fought his bullies for making him cry. Since then, the two had always been by each other’s side, and Peter’s feeling had only grown – multiplying at what he felt was an alarming rate.

Now, here he was; getting ready to ask Y/N out. He was using his bedroom mirror to prepare, treating this like the speeches he’s given in social studies, before. Tomorrow was a Saturday, and he’d already invited Y/N around to his place to ‘study’, which is what they did most weekends. Though, usually it ended with them doing anything but study, most often with the two watching TV. He felt that was the opportune time to tell Y/N, but at the rate at which his practicing was going… Maybe he should ask another day?

“No!” Peter looked at himself in the mirror (his brows were furrowed and his face serious), and began waving his finger sternly at the reflection. “Tomorrow, you will go up to Y/N a-and say; ‘Y/N, I want to date you’ o-or, ‘Y/N, I want to be y-your boyfriend! Why, because you are a strong man… uh, boy… uh, person!” Wow, even when he was trying to be assertive to his own reflection, Peter came off as awkward.

“Really?”

Peter spun around, flushing a bright red when he saw his best friend (and object of his affections) standing in his bedroom doorway. They were leaning casually against his doorframe, coolly holding their bookbag – they looked like the complete opposite of how he was feeling. “Y-Y/N! I, uh, um, w-what?” Peter floundered about for a second, his hands started to overcompensate and beginning to gesture wildly.

Shaking their head softly with a smile on their lips, Y/N dumped their bag and practically glided over to Peter, “I would love to go on a date with you, Peter. As long as it isn’t bowling, you know I hate that game.” Y/N placed their hand to Peter’s shoulder, a reassurance that they were being honest with Peter, despite their mischievous countenance. “But, we’ll have to wait and see about the boyfriend thing.” Flashing a cheeky wink Peter’s way, Y/N flounced back over to their bag, grabbing the algebra homework they’d both been assigned earlier that day. “Now, could you help me with number nine?”

“S-Sure.”


End file.
